littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Items
'Items' On this page you will find items in three catergories: weapons, armor and rings. Weapons and armor are different for each class. Table values explained: ''' : 'Name:' Name of the item, item name and slot do not always match!' : '+ATK: Adds attack to your hero making the hero deal more damage''' : '+HP:' Adds hit points to your hero so it can take more damage' : '+Lifesteal:' Absorbs attack damage into hit points making the hero heal itself based on damage dealt' : '+Spell Haste:' Shortens the spell cooldown so you can use spells more often' : '+Hp/Sec:' Hit points regenation per second, heals the caster every second for the given amount' : '+Defense:' Increases the defense of the hero and thus decreases the damage taken by the Hero' : '+ATK Speed:' Increases attack speed and thus making the Hero attack more often' : '+Crit:' Increases the Hero's chance of a critical hit, critical hits deal 2x damage' : '+Mov. Speed:' Increases the movement speed of the Hero thus making him move faster' : '''Mojo Costs: The amount of Mojo the item costs in the shop''' Items only for Berserker 'Silver Wristbands' These premium quality wristbands even protect your fingers. ' *Hp +40 *Buying price: 8 MOJO (Attained from early quest as well) *Selling price: 560 gold *Available above level: 1 'Silver Spaulders ''' '''The aerodynamic design better protects the shoulder area. *Hp +40 *Buying price: 8 MOJO (Attained from early quest as well) *Selling price: 560 gold *Available above level: 1 'Silver Armor' The usual knight armor, full of awe and solemnity. ' *Hp +40 *Buying price: 8 MOJO (Attained from early quest as well) *Selling price: 560 gold *Available above level: 1 'Silver Sword A silver sword decorated with gold jewels. *Attack +5 *Buying price: 10 MOJO (Attained from early quest as well) *Selling price: ??? gold *Available above level: 1 'Wrist of Rock' A majestic and cold helmet made from silver. *Hp +40 *Buying price: 8 MOJO (Attained from early quest as well) *Selling price: ??? gold *Available above level: 1 'Jack's Wristbands' Jack loved red and blue, he believed they bring goog luck. *Hp +60 *Increase chance of critical attack 5% *Buying price: 25 MOJO *Selling price: ??? gold *Available above level: ? 'Jack's Shoulder Patch' Jack adds a stroke on the patch for every killing he made. *Hp +60 *HP regeneration per second +1 *Buying price: 25 MOJO *Selling price: ??? gold *Available above level: ? 'Jack's Jacket' This jacket will make you feellight as a feather. *Hp +60 *Shorten spell cool down time 4% *Buying price: 25 MOJO *Selling price: 1750 gold *Available above level: ? 'Jack's Pirate Hat' The distinctive skull, the white feater, this hat will turn the user into a ship captain. *Hp +60 *Absorbs 8% of attack damage into HP *Buying price: 25 MOJO *Selling price: ??? gold *Available above level: ? 'Jack's Curved Blade' The last image the victims will see is their twisted expressions reflectiong off the blade. *Attack +8 *Increase attack speed 8% *Increase movement speed 20% *Buying price: 30 MOJO *Selling price: 2100 gold *Available above level: ? Items for Succubus Items for Behemoth 'Weapon table for Behemoth' 'Armor table for Behemoth' Head | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 60pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="80"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| |} Shoulders | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 60pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="80"| | class="xl66" style="border-width: 0.5pt 0.5pt 0.5pt 0px; border-style: solid solid solid none; border-color: windowtext windowtext windowtext black; width: 53pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;" width="70"| |} Chest Wrists 'Rings' There are 10 different rings in the game and they can only be bought in the shop with MOJO. Each ring can only bought once. The Heros can be equipped with two different rings. 'Scrap Metal Ring' After the dwarfs finished forging a gigant axt for their king, they made this ring from the craped metal. *HP +120 *Buying price: 69 MOJO *Sell price: 4830 Gold *Available above level: ? 'Eyes of Flame' A majestic ring made from gold and ruby, a gift for the royal family. *Shorten spell cool down time 10% *Buying price: 99 MOJO *Sell price: ??? *Available above level: ? 'Star of Swiftness' This magical green nacklace was worn by the queen of wind during her conquest in the desert. *Increase attack speed 10% *Increase movement speed 50% *Buying price: 129 MOJO *Selling price: ??? *Available above level: ? 'Lion Heard Talisman' There was once an ancient human empire called the Lion Empire, their grand king once wore this talisman. *Increase attack speed 10% *Increase chance of critical attack 5% *Shorten spell cool down time 8% *Buying price: 199 MOJO *Selling price: 13930 *Available above level: ? 'Blood Talisman' The Shaman who rubbed fallen warriors' blood on this amulet once said that the bearer of this item will become immortal. *Absorbs 20% of attack damage into HP *Defense +1 *Buying price: 259 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: ? 'Royal Clover' Made in the shape of the Elf King's favorite three leaf clover, it was still worn after his empire was destroyed. *Defense +2 *HP +100 *HP regeneration per second 5 *Buying price: 299 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 16 'Dragon Skin Ring' After the blue dragon was slaughtered, a shaman made this one-off ring from the finest blue dragon scale and pearls. *Attack +5 *Increase chance of critical attack 5% *Shorten spell cool down time 12% *Increase attack speed 10% *Buying price: 399 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 18 'Hand of Wade' A thousand year after Wade had turned into a Zombie, all that's left of him is this hand. *Attack +7 *Increase attack speed 15% *Absorbs 8% of attack damage into HP *Increase movment speed 30% *Buying price: 499 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 20 'Wuba's Pipe' Even though smoking is bad for your health, Wuba has never stopped smoking, but he was never to be seen again after his defeat. *Increase attack speed 60% *HP loss per second -20 *Buying price: 699 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 22 'Evil Dragon Heart' A heart dug from the corpse of a flame dragon, it will evaporate everything around it if it's not contained in a siver case. *HP +200 *Increase attack speed 20% *Increase chance of critical attack 10% *Shorten spell cool down time 16% *HP regeneration per second 10 *Increase movment speed 40% *Absorbs 12% of attack damage into HP *Buying price: 1299 MOJO *Selling Price: ??? gold *Available above level: 25 'Overview table' *Item does 20 damage per second to hero! First draft version! (Grenock 20:30, February 7, 2012 (UTC))